


Rub-a-dub-dub

by LissaMU



Series: Naughty Bits [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Darcy is a voyeur, F/M, Fun in the tub, Masturbation, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Elizabeth has missed her husband's touch during her monthly courses, and uses bath time to remember what it feels like. Darcy rather enjoys the view.





	Rub-a-dub-dub

Elizabeth sat in her bath thinking about her beloved husband. For the past week, what he had frustratingly called 'the curse of femininity' had kept him away from her bed, and she was surprised to find that she missed having him there as much as he missed being there. She had always thought that women did not have sexual impulses the same way men did, but this past month had taught her that her desire could rival his in frequency and intensity. At first, she had been embarrassed, fearing that he would think her wanton and lascivious, but he had since made it very clear that he heartily approved of her initiative in their activities of the bedroom (or drawing room, or library, or staircase, or wherever else they happened to be when the spirit moved them).

She was glad that this evening would bring him back to her, and she could show him just how much she had missed him. As she mused, she distractedly ran her hands along her thighs, barely realizing that she had moved them at all until she touched that area that Darcy knew so well how to manipulate. She gasped her surprise at the feelings elicited by that light brush of her hand; it was certainly nothing compared to what her husband could accomplish, but it was pleasant, nonetheless. She decided to experiment a bit more by mimicking with her own fingers what Darcy always did with his to give her pleasure. She closed her eyes and imagined that they were his hands caressing her in this delightful fashion. _Mmm… happy thought indeed…_   She continued this way for several minutes, utterly unaware that she was being watched.

Darcy had returned early from a meeting with his steward, and upon hearing that Elizabeth was taking her bath, decided to sneak up on her and surprise her. He had quietly entered the bathroom without making a sound, but when he moved to walk towards her, realised that she was most certainly not bathing.

Perhaps it was the writhing around completely oblivious to the water sloshing out of the tub that tipped him off; or maybe it was her soft mumblings of, 'Oh William, mmm, yes,' so similar to when they made love. Either way, he was completely enthralled by the vision of her pleasing herself. The notion of it was nothing new to _him_ ; indeed, it had been the only thing that kept him sane in those long months between their first meeting and their wedding night, not to mention the past week. The thought of _her_ doing it, however, had a peculiarly arousing quality that he could not deny. His present position did not allow him a detailed view, but he could tell by the way she moved exactly where her hands were. He stared in fascination, unable to tear his eyes away as he pictured the motion of her fingers over those sensitive areas he knew so well.

His arousal was becoming too much, so he unbuttoned his breeches with the wicked idea of joining her: not in the tub, but in mirroring her activities. Silently he began to stroke himself, never once removing his eyes from his wife. _Let us see who can finish first_ , he thought mischievously, and briefly meditated on the great pleasure little competitions like this could potentially give. Soon he found it more difficult to stay quiet as his breathing grew heavier. Fortunately, Elizabeth was reaching her own throes and had grown even more oblivious to her surroundings. With a muffled cry, she climaxed for the first time to her own touch and found herself quite satisfied with her naughtiness. _At least it will tide me over until tonight!_

'Mmm, I cannot wait until tonight!' she said to herself. Needless to say, it was totally unexpected when she received a reply.

'I’ll be damned if we wait until tonight!' came the unanticipated sound of her husband’s voice. Even more surprising was that he now walked towards her as naked as the day he was born (though decidedly more attractive).

'William!' she cried out, a deep crimson covering her cheeks when she realised that he might have witnessed her little escapade. 'How long have you been there?' His eyes were dark with passion as he kneeled next to the tub and dipped his fingertips into the water.

'Long enough,' he replied huskily. 'I must confess that I thought I would be jealous to ever find someone usurping my position,' he said as he began touching her legs, 'but in this case… I find it quite… exciting.' He touched her in the very spot where her own fingers had recently been teasing her, and her skin seemed to burn under his white-hot touch. 'And you certainly seemed to enjoy it as well.'

'It is nothing to the pleasure you give me William,' she responded truthfully, for his touches now were creating sensations she could scarcely comprehend. 'Were you really watching me?' she asked shyly.

'Oh yes, and helping myself a bit as well,' he winked.

'Really?' she asked with an unconscious lick of her lips. She had not considered such a possibility but found that the image of him with his hands upon himself had a good deal of merit.

'Mm hmm. I was trying to race you, in fact. But you had a head start,' he teased, eyes twinkling with mischief.

'You weren’t! Mr. Darcy, that is not very gentlemanlike behaviour! First spying on me, and now this!'

He moved his hands to caress her breasts. 'I plan on doing many things to you tonight that will seem decidedly ungentlemanly, Mrs. Darcy,' he warned before standing up and climbing into the tub atop her. Carefully supporting himself with his arms, he tenderly kissed his dear wife.

'William, this tub is hardly big enough for both of us. And look at how much water you have pushed out of it!' she scolded, her reasoning not stopping her from running her hands along his chest.

'On the contrary, darling, there is plenty of room.' With a suggestive waggling of the eyebrows, Darcy took Elizabeth’s legs and put one foot on each side of the tub so that she was spread and ready for him. He began with his hands, caressing every inch of her that was within his reach until she began to beg him for the completion she could only feel when he buried himself deep inside her. He wanted to tease her longer, but she would have none of it.

'I need you now William!' she cried, and with surprising strength, she pulled him towards her. With the limited space available, he had no choice but to enter her with a powerful thrust. Her warm depths welcomed him back like the prodigal son come home, and the feel of her surrounding him threatened to rob him of all restraint. He did not want his release yet, not until he had pleased her, so he tried to hold himself still until he regained his composure.

But Elizabeth was determined to be in control, and she wanted motion. Reaching around him, she got a firm grasp on his shapely buttocks and forced him to move in rhythm with her. She had never been this aggressive, and that, combined with all the other inducements that had so aroused him, caused him to explode within her only moments later. Her screams followed soon after, and they collapsed in each other’s arms.


End file.
